Why I (You) Love (Me) You?
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [FW/GW] AU! George tak tahu kenapa Fred mencintainya, dan Fred tak tahu kenapa dia mencintai George. Namun semuanya terungkap saat keduanya berada di menara Astronomi, dipayungi oleh rembulan yang bersinar./"Bloody hell, Georgie!"/"Tentu saja iya, Fred." no twins! fem!Prewett!George


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the characters**

 **Warning: AU, No Twins, genderbend**

 **.**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **Why I (You) Love (Me) You?**

 **.**

 **.**

Fred Weasley adalah pemuda yang suka berbuat onar di Universitas Hogwarts, dia tak segan untuk menjahili siapapun –termasuk dosennya sendiri, meski keonaran yang dia buat selalu positif (dan aman tentunya), tidak membahayakan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi lain. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan tampan, bisa meluluhkan hati gadis siapa saja ketika para gadis itu melihat senyum _charming_ nya, hingga mereka rela saja diusili oleh Fred.

Dan _partner_ Fred untuk melakukan semua itu?

Bila kau menanyakan hal tersebut pada salah satu dari semua penghuni (?) Univ Hogwarts, pasti jawabannya akan serupa:

'George Prewett!'

Yap!

George Prewett adalah jawaban mereka. Seorang gadis separo _tomboy_ yang sebenarnya sangatlah manis ini merupakan _partner-in-crime_ Fred! Selalu bersama Fred apapun yang terjadi, tak bisa dipisahkan terlalu jauh, selalu menempel berdua hingga _fangirls_ (?) milik Fred sama sekali tak mempunyai kesempatan.

Di mana ada Fred, di sana ada George. Dan di mana ada George, di sana ada Fred.

Selalu begitu, hingga orang awam pun pasti mereka mengira keduanya kembar tak seiras.

Dengan warna rambut merah yang seiras, iris safir jernih yang sama, bintik-bintik wajah yang juga membingkai wajah mereka, tanggal ulang tahun yang sama, tinggi tubuh hampir sepantaran, mengatakan sesuatu pun terkadang bisa sinkron!

Tapi, semua _fangirls_ harus mundur jauh-jauh dari Fred, karena George merupakan kekasih Fred sejak awal mereka memasuki Universitas Hogwarts bersama.

Kedua _pranksters_ itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Mungkin karena itu mereka tak dapat dipisahkan barang sedetikpun.

Fred menyukai George karena gadis itu selalu tampil apa adanya, tidak seperti gadis kecentilan yang memakai tepung sebagai hiasan wajah mereka.

George menyukai Fred sebab pria itu selalu ada bersamanya, di momen yang menyusahkan maupun menyenangkan, Fred senantiasa mendukungnya.

Mereka juga saling melengkapi satu sama lain, seperti sekarang.

"Pagi Aunty," sapa George pada Ibu Fred ketika menjemput Fred untuk kelas yang akan dimulai sejam lagi, dia sekarang sudah akrab dengan keluarga Weasley dan pemandangan di mana setiap pagi dia ke rumah mereka sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa.

"Pagi George," balas Molly tersenyum kecil, "bisa kau membangunkan Fred? Dia tidak bisa dibangunkan sejak tadi," pintanya kemudian.

George mengangguk semangat, dan segera berlari ke arah kamar Fred, membuka pintunya pelan untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu, lalu menemukan Fred masih nyenyak di ranjangnya.

"Fred, bangun!" Serunya langsung melompat ke atas tubuh Fred –membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya seketika karena kaget.

" _Bloody hell_ , Georgie! Jangan melakukan itu lagi!" George hanya nyengir tak bersalah, dia turun dari tubuh Fred.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja ketika membangunkanmu," balas George santai sambil memilih-milih baju untuk Fred, "sekarang pergilah mandi, kita jangan sampai terlambat di kelas Professor McGonagall," lanjutnya melemparkan satu set pakaian pada Fred yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Univ Hogwarts menetapkan peraturan aneh, di mana semua yang menempuh pendidikan lanjut di sana harus memanggil para dosen dengan sebutan Professor.

"Kenapa masih ada kelas hari ini? Kan harusnya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam!" Keluh Fred membuat George tersenyum kecil.

George menepuk-nepuk kepala Fred, "Berharap saja semua kelas dibatalkan, aku akan ke bawah dulu," ujarnya cengengesan sebelum menutup pintu rapat.

Fred menghela napasnya melihat itu, lalu menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh kekasihnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

 **=o^o=**

"Pagi kalian berdua!"

Fred dan George menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar seseorang menyapa mereka ketika melewati lorong kampus, dan melihat adik Fred bernama Ron sedang berjalan bersama kedua sahabat wanitanya.

"Oh, pagi juga Ronnykins," balas Fred mengacak surai merah Ron gemas, "jelas aku tak melihatmu di rumah tadi, kau sudah kemari duluan."

"Pagi Harry, pagi Hermione," sapa George tersenyum manis pada dua gadis itu.

" _Morning_ , George." Hermione dan Harry membalas sapaannya.

Hermione Granger adalah kekasih dari Ron, sedangkan Harrieta Potter –atau lebih akrab dipanggil Harry tersebut adalah kekasih dari Draco Malfoy, namun batang hidung Draco tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Mana Draco? Biasanya dia akan menempel padamu," tanya Fred kebingungan.

Harry tersenyum datar mendengarnya. "Aku tak peduli pada _ferret_ sialan itu!"

Fred dan George saling berpandangan heran, lalu secara bersamaan menatap Ron serta Hermione untuk meminta jawaban mereka berdua.

"Draco tadi menolak ajakan Harry untuk ikut bersama kami ke Aula, dan itu membuatnya kesal," jawab Ron pelan sambil melirik Harry.

George membulatkan mulutnya lucu, lalu merangkul Harry sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa, 'Arry, aku pasti yakin dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu nanti," ujarnya.

"Aku tak percaya," balas Harry mengibaskan tangannya.

" _Well_ ," ujar Hermione memulai setelah mengecek _handphone_ miliknya, "aku baru saja dapat berita bahwa semua kelas dibatalkan karena akan ada persiapan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam di Aula, sebaiknya kalian sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing."

"Tentu saja kami sudah punya, aku bersama Georgie, Ron denganmu, dan Malfoy sudah pasti mengajak Harry," ucap Fred sambil memeluk George dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala gadisnya.

"Yeah, kau benar."

"Sebaiknya kita ikut membantu kalau begitu," saran Harry.

"Ayo, ayo."

 **=o^o=**

Fred dan George saling berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari Aula, sambil tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Harry yang malang. Bukan kejadian memalukan –untungnya, hanya di mana Draco mendadak muncul membawa sebuket mawar merah pada Harry dan mengajak Harry agar dia ikut ke pesta dansa nanti malam, dengan berteriak.

" _Poor_ Harry! Tapi cara Malfoy mengajaknya sangatlah keren," ujar George.

"Jadi caraku untuk mengajakmu kemarin tak keren?"

Fred cemberut, George tersenyum kecil sambil menarik salah satu pipi Fred gemas. "Dengan satu bunga mawar berwarna biru dan di bawah cahaya bulan? Tentu saja keren, Fred! Aku selalu akan mengingatnya," balas George tertawa lebar dan memeluk satu tangan Fred erat, "tapi Malfoy memang berlebihan bila sudah menyangkut dengan Harry, awas saja kalau si pirang itu membuat Harry menangis."

"Uhm, George?"

"Ya, Fredie?"

"Kau memeluk lenganku terlalu kuat, sakit tahu."

George langsung melepas pelukannya sambil tertawa kaku, " _Sorry, sorry_."

Fred tertawa lepas, "Aku hanya bercanda Georgie, kemarilah," ujarnya menarik tubuh George yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam dekapannya.

Wajah George mulai memerah, tapi dia hanya menerima perlakuan Fred yang sekarang mengacak rambutnya, dan berpikir.

 _'Kenapa kau sangat mencintaiku?'_

 **=o^o=**

"Fred!"

Panggilan George membuatnya tersentak, mereka sedang ada di _cafe_ Honeydukes sekarang, menikmati siang hari sambil meminum teh hangat, sepiring kue kering, dan masing-masing memakan sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan potongan buah stroberi di atasnya.

"Apa?" sahut Fred yang baru sadar bahwa dia melamun tadi.

Wajah George berubah menjadi kesal, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Fred tersenyum lebar, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebentar. "Hanya, hm, pertemuan pertamamu dengan keluargaku," jawabnya santai.

"Oh," tanggap George membulatkan mulutnya, "aku masih ingat jelas," lanjutnya terkekeh.

 _Flashback : On_

 _Waktu itu adalah musim dingin, mereka masih berumur 19 tahun dan Fred mengajak George untuk jalan-jalan di pusat taman sebagai kencan mereka di akhir pekan. Fred awalnya sudah berpamitan pada Molly, sang Ibu tercintanya, tapi setengah jam kemudian dia kembali lagi –membuat Molly keheranan._

 _"Fred? Kenapa pulang lagi? Bukannya kau akan keluar bersama temanmu?" Molly bertanya bingung._

 _Fred menoleh kilas pada Molly ketika menaiki tangga rumahnya, "Maaf, Mum, nanti aku akan menjawabnya. Aku harus buru-buru!" Fred tak memedulikan raut keheranan Molly dan segera berlari melewati tangga, sepertinya menuju kamarnya._

 _"Astaga anak itu," gerutu Molly yang tak sengaja melihat bahwa pintu rumah depan mereka terbuka begitu saja, hingga beberapa butir kepingan salju bisa masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _Molly mau saja menutup pintu bila tak melihat satu sosok di depan pagar rumah mereka, sedang menatap salju yang turun sembari membenarkan letak posisi syalnya. Sosok yang tinggi, memiliki surai yang sama dengan keluarganya, dan dua iris safir yang sama pula, bersenandung pelan sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap Molly di ambang pintu._

 _Molly tak tahu dia seorang perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi, bila laki-laki, tubuhnya tak mungkin seramping ini dan wajahnya sangatlah manis, apalagi ada yang menonjol sedikit di area dadanya. Tapi lagi, jika seorang perempuan, dia tak mungkin setinggi hampir seperti Fred dan potongan rambutnya sangatlah pendek, pendek sekali, bahkan gaya berpakaiannya seperti lelaki._

 _"Ah! Kau pasti Nyonya Weasley, Ibu Fred!" Serunya riang, membuat telinganya sedikit tergelitik karena suara cemprengnya tersebut._

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Molly curiga, menatap dari atas ke bawah orang itu dengan teliti._

 _Orang tersebut menepuk dahinya sebelum tertawa renyah, "Maafkan aku tidak langsung memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah George Prewett."_

 _"Sedang apa kau di depan rumah kami? Kau mengenal Fred darimana?" Molly masih curiga, orang di depannya ini bernama George Prewett, nama yang 'laki-laki' sekali._

 _"Sebenarnya kami berdua sudah berangkat saat ini bila si Fred tidak melupakan dompetnya, aku tak mau menraktirnya tentunya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini, dan aku disuruh menunggu di sini oleh Fred," jelas George._

 _Molly berpendapat, mungkin inilah teman yang Fred bicarakan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, karena Fred memang tak pernah mengatakan namanya pada yang lain._

 _"Fred menyuruhmu menunggu di luar di saat salju turun begini?" tanya Molly sedikit terkejut, sementara George mengangguk, Molly sedikit menggerutu lagi dan mulai menyeret George masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _"E-eh, Nyonya Weasley tak perlu repot begini, Fred pasti tak akan lama," tolak George merasa sungkan ketika disuruh duduk._

 _Molly berkacak pinggang, "Tidak boleh! Sementara menunggu Fred, duduk dulu di dalam, kenapa anak itu malah menyuruhmu menunggu di luar?"_

 _"Ah, eh, uhm, terima kasih Ny-"_

 _"Oh, panggil aku Aunty saja, nak," sela Molly menepuk punggung George sambil tertawa._

 _George nyengir, "Terima kasih, Aunty!"_

 _"Siapa, Mum?" pria berperawakan tinggi dengan luka cakaran di pipi kirinya muncul dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangannya._

 _Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. "Bill, ini adalah George Prewett, teman yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Fred saat makan malam," ujar Molly._

 _"Salam kenal," ujar George tersenyum manis –entah kenapa membuat Bill gelagapan, "dia sering membicarakanku?"_

 _"Yeah, sering sekali sampai telingaku sakit." Pria lain ikut menimbrung percakapan mereka._

 _"Oh, Percy, jangan begitu," tegur Molly._

 _"Tidak apa, Aunty."_

 _Percy mendengus, Bill tersenyum pasrah, dan Molly menatap nyalang pada Percy._

 _"Jadi, sedang apa ke sini ber-"_

 _"Georgie kau sudah bertemu Mum?" Fred mendadak memotong perkataan Bill dari arah tangga, dan menatap keempat orang tersebut. "Kalian berdua juga?" lalu Fred menghampiri mereka –tidak, menghampiri George tepatnya._

 _"Karena Mum menemukannya di depan rumah sedang menunggu, dan dia bilang dia disuruh olehmu," jawab Molly menatap tajam Fred yang kini cengengesan tak bersalah._

 _"Habisnya aku cuma ambil dompet sih, lagian Georgie tak akan mau menraktirku."_

 _"Tentu saja iya, Fred." George ikut menatap tajam Fred._

 _"Memangnya kalian berdua ke pusat taman untuk apa? Berkencan?" cibir Percy._

 _"Iyalah, kami memang akan berkencan," balas Fred santai, tak menyadari kini wajah keluarganya berubah menjadi horor. "Apa?"_

 _"Kau.. berkencan dengan George?" tanya Molly memastikan._

 _"Yeah, kami kan sepasang kekasih, tentu saja wajar kalau mau kencan." Wajah ketiganya makin horor saat mendengarnya._

 _"Kalian, berpacaran?"_

 _Fred akan membuka mulutnya lagi bila saja George menahannya terlebih dahulu sambil tersenyum geli, "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa raut wajah kalian berubah," ujarnya memulai, "kalian mungkin mengira aku adalah laki-laki, tapi sayang sekali, aku separo tomboy."_

 _"K-KAU PEREMPUAN?!" Bill dan Percy berteriak tak percaya, mereka benar-benar tak menyangkanya!_

 _"Sayangnya iya," balas George polos._

 _Molly merasa malu karena mengira George adalah laki-laki pertamanya, dia kini menepuk kepala George. "Astaga, maafkan aku."_

 _"Yah, tidak apa."_

 _Flashback : Off_

"Mereka mengiraku adalah laki-laki, aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka," tawa George, sedangkan Fred tersenyum tipis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu itu kau memang memotong rambutmu jadi pendek, dan lagi," ujar Fred minum terlebih dahulu, "Percy dengan seenak jidatnya mengataimu tak pantas sebagai kekasihku karena saat itu rambutmu pendek. Dan lihatlah sekarang, dia malah tak bisa bicara apa-apa ketika rambutmu panjang lagi," desis Fred tertawa sinis.

Tawaan George makin menjadi, tapi dia kini berusaha mengontrolnya. "Salahkan Paman dan Bibiku yang 'dengan senang hati' memotong rambutku sangat pendek," ucapnya memegang ujung rambutnya sendiri.

"Yap, aku lega kau sudah pindah rumah, hingga tak lagi bersama mereka."

 _Flashback : On_

 _Pada hari itu pula, George diajak makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley, membuat gadis tersebut merasa sangat nyaman. Sejak kecil, dia diasuh oleh kakak dari ayahnya yang membencinya, semenjak orangtuanya meninggal, dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga ketika berkumpul bersama, dia lebih memilih di kamarnya. Paman dan Bibinya memang mencukupi kebutuhannya, tapi tak pernah seharipun berhenti meneriaki ataupun memukulnya._

 _Dirinya sungguh berterima kasih pada keluarga Weasley karena telah mengembalikan rasa hangat yang dia rindukan._

 _George dan adik bungsu Fred, Ginny, menjadi dekat karena memang hanya mereka perempuan yang tersisa selain Molly, meski George juga telah akrab dengan Ron._

 _"Mau tambah lagi, Dear?" tawar Molly membuat George menggeleng cepat._

 _"Tidak usah, Aunty, aku sudah kenyang," tolak George, "meski masakan Aunty enak." Lalu nyengir kepadanya._

 _Arthur tersenyum kecil ketika menepuk kepala George, "Tidak apa, George. Ginny saja bisa menghabiskan dua piring meski tak kelaparan, dan kau hanya satu piring saja sudah kenyang?" Ginny mendengus sebentar mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, sementara George tertawa kecil._

 _"Sungguh, Georgie, kenapa tak menambah saja? Di rumahmu, kau hanya makan setengah piring dua kali, kan? Sama saja dirimu makan satu piring dalam tiap harinya," ujar Fred menatap George lembut._

 _Charlie tersedak dalam minumnya mendengar perkataan Fred, "Sehari hanya satu piring?"_

 _"Yah, begitulah," balas George seadanya._

 _"Bloody hell, kenapa keluargamu tega sekali?" Ron kemudian memandang George dengan iba, terlihat ketidaksukaan dari sorot matanya._

 _George mengangkat bahunya, sedikit tak peduli, namun masih menjawabnya. "Orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan waktu berumur 9 tahun," ujarnya, kini semua wajah di sana terlihat bersalah, beberapa mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Kemudian George menggeleng, "Tak apa. Lalu aku diasuh Kakak dari Ayahku, dan yahh, dia membenciku," lanjutnya menghela napas pasrah._

 _Arthur dan Bill secara bersamaan melipat tangan mereka di depan dada, sambil membuang napas gusar. "Itu tetap keterlaluan," tanggap Bill._

 _"Tapi, aku masih penasaran soal rambutmu, bukankah itu terlalu pendek? Kalian malah lebih seperti kembar," cibir Percy penasaran, Fred menatapnya tajam sebelum memeletkan lidahnya pada Percy._

 _"Rambutnya dulu panjang sepunggung," balas Fred, "lalu Georgie memutuskan untuk memotongnya."_

 _"Dan, Paman dan Bibiku dengan 'senang hati' memotongkannya untukku," tambah George nyengir, mengusap rambut merahnya sendiri._

 _Ginny memandang ngeri gadis itu, "Itu karena mereka?"_

 _"Begitulah."_

 _"Nak, kalau kau mau pergi dari rumah mereka, kau bisa tinggal di sini, bersama kami," tawar Arthur membuat Molly mengangguk._

 _"Yeah! Aku mau adik perempuan lagi!" Charlie berseru girang._

 _"Aku juga ingin saudara perempuan lagi," tutur Ron jujur._

 _"Aku pun! Sepertinya mengasyikkan mempunyai kakak perempuan!" Bill dan Percy hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ginny tersebut._

 _"Bagaimana?" tanya Molly penuh harap, "kau bisa sekamar dengan Fred," imbuhnya membuat Fred bersorak riang._

 _"Aku? Sekamar dengan Fred? Jangan bercanda, Aunty!" Balas George sok dramatis, "lebih baik aku sekamar dengan Ginny atau Ronny daripada dengan si mesum itu!" Lalu terbahak melihat wajah masam Fred yang kini mengacak surainya gemas._

 _"Aku tidak mesum!"_

 _"Kau pernah mencoba mengintipku saat aku berganti baju," balas George membuat Molly mendelik pada Fred galak._

 _"Fred Weasley!"_

 _"Bill juga pernah melakukannya! Dia pernah mengintip Fleur saat mandi!" Kini Bill yang mendeliki Fred, pipinya merona hebat._

 _Percy menepuk tangannya tak niat, "Itu hebat, kalian berdua," ujarnya datar._

 _"Sampingkan masalah itu, kau mau George?"_

 _"Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian," tolak George cepat, kini semua wajah tersebut terlihat kecewa, membuatnya sedikit bersalah. "Tapi, aku sudah membeli rumah tepat di depan rumah kalian!" Tambahnya cepat._

 _"Membeli rumah?"_

 _"Yeah, aku memakai uang hasil pekerjaan sampinganku, Fred membantuku," balas George nyengir lebar, "dari tiga tahun lalu dia selalu membantuku, dan kami lama-lama dekat dan-"_

 _"-akhirnya aku merasa suka dengannya-"_

 _"-aku juga suka dengannya, lalu dia mengajakku kencan-"_

 _"-di taman bermain-"_

 _"-dan saat malam hari dia bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku!" Sambung George dengan ekspresi kagetnya, sebelum tertawa kecil. "Lalu aku bilang bahwa aku juga menyukainya-"_

 _"-setelah itu, boom! Kami berpacaran sampai sekarang." Fred nyengir._

 _"Kalian sedang main kata?" tanggap Charlie yang kagum (?) dengan kesinkronan Fred dan George._

 _Ron buru-buru menambahkan, "Bisa sampai bersambungan gitu."_

 _"Mungkin kebiasaan?" jawab Fred juga ragu, "dia itu cerewet, sama seperti Mum, dan entah kenapa lalu bisa sampai seperti ini."_

 _"Setidaknya George sekarang akan tinggal di depan rumah kita!"_

 _"Ya! Mari rayakan!"_

 _Lalu semuanya tertawa melihat wajah sungkan yang George tunjukkan._

 _Flashback: Off_

"Aku benar-benar mengingat yang itu, aku mau saja sekamar denganmu," ujar George menyeruput tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Lalu kenapa menolak saat kau ditawarkan sekamar bersamaku?"

George memutar matanya bosan, "Ayolah Fred, meski aku mencintaimu, aku tetap seorang wanita. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar batasan."

"Aku tak semesum itu, George."

"Aku tahu, aku tetap harus berhati-hati, 'kan?" George menepuk bahu Fred, "kalau kita menikah, itu lain lagi," lanjutnya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Fred membatu seketika, apa ini _kode keras_ dari George?! Tapi wajah George tidak menunjukkan keseriusan! Bila pun dia memang mau, hey! Mereka baru saja berumur 23 tahun sebulan lagi!

"Baiklah.." Dan sekarang dia hanya bisa _speechless_ sementara George memakan kuenya dengan wajah polos.

 **=o^o=**

"Hey, Georgie! Kau masih lama dandan?"

Fred mengetuk pintu kamar George, dia sedang menunggu di rumah kekasihnya bersama Neville Longbottom, kekasih Ginny. Fred terlihat menawan dengan kemeja putih dan setelan jas hitam di tubuhnya, sedangkan Neville memakai kemaja putih juga serta jas berwarna biru gelap. Fred menggerutu terus-menerus, sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu George dan Ginny, pesta Yule Ball akan dimulai seperempat jam lagi!

"Uhm, Fred, duluan saja! Nanti kami menyusul kok!" Ginny yang menjawab, membuat keduanya saling berpandangan heran. "Kami akan berangkat bersama Harry dan Hermione! Jangan khawatir!"

" _What_?! Tapi-!"

"Fred, kumohon?"

Pria itu mengalah mendengar nada memelas George dari dalam, dia mengajak Neville untuk keluar bersama Draco dan Ron yang baru saja tiba.

"Ap-kalian mau menarik kami kemana?" tanya Ron bingung ketika Kakaknya langsung menggaet tangannya begitu saja menuju mobil miliknya, Neville juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Draco.

"Para gadis kita, mengusir kita," jawab Neville.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat."

"Dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?" Draco memprotes tak setuju, "siapa yang akan membawa keempatnya ke kampus? Yah, meski ada mobil juga di sini."

Fred balik menatap tajam Draco, "Kau lupa kalau George bisa menyetir Draco."

Draco menepuk dahinya keras, tapi kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil milik Fred. Mereka berempat akhirnya tanpa berlama-lama menuju ke Univ mereka, sedikit mengebut karena hampir terlambat.

"Jadi, di mana pasangan kalian masing-masing?" Severus Snape, salah satu dosen di sana, menatap dingin keempat didiknya tersebut.

Draco tertawa kaku, "Mereka sedang dandan," balasnya cepat lalu menarik ketiga temannya untuk berlalu dari Severus.

"Dan mereka lama sekali!" Ron melihat ke arah jam tangannya, jarum panjang jam sudah menunjuk angka 10, sedangkan jarum pendek jam akan menunjuk angka 8.

"10 menit lagi," gumam Neville dan Fred tampak cemas.

"WHOA! Lihat mereka!"

Fred, Draco, Ron, dan Neville mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah seruan antusias murid yang lain, tepat di pintu Aula Utama, ada empat gadis yang berdiri berjejeran.

Dari keempat gadis itu, ada satu gadis yang membuat Fred tak bisa berbicara apa-apa – _sama sekali tak bisa!_

Di sana, terlihat George memakai gaun yang memiliki potongan lurus dan tanpa pinggang berwarna putih polos, lekuk tubuhnya yang sedikit menggoda kaum lelaki tidak terlihat, dengan tali lebar warna hitam kelam menggantung di bahunya. Surai merah sepunggungnya yang selalu diikat _ponytail_ tinggi kini digelung ke atas agak ketat, wajahnya sangat cantik walaupun hanya terpolesi sedikit _make-up_ , mata bulat berisi safir itu memandang semuanya malu, dan bibirnya yang telah diolesi _lipgloss_ bening mengulum senyuman gugup.

Dua kata yang lewat di benak Fred secara langsung; sempurna dan anggun!

Draco menyikut Fred pelan, agar Fred terbangun dari lamunannya. "Gadismu cantik," ujarnya.

"Urusi gadismu sendiri, Draco," balas Fred sekarang menyeringai bersamaan dengan Draco.

Dia menuju ke tempat George berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya sambil membungkuk, seolah gadis itu adalah Putri Kerajaan. George menyambutnya dengan senang hati, pipinya memerah melihat senyum _charming_ yang Fred berikan padanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" bisik George ketika musik mulai berputar dan mereka berdansa lembut, Fred memegang pinggang ramping George lembut serta posesif.

" _Gorgeus_ ," jawab Fred singkat menarik tubuh George agar tambah merapat dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Rona merah makin terlihat di wajah George, merambat hingga ke telinganya. " _Thanks_ ," balasnya salah tingkah, Fred terkekeh kecil.

"Kemari," ajak Fred mulai menarik George ke tempat yang lebih sepi, musik masih mengalun, dia membawanya keluar dari Aula Utama.

George memandang bingung kekasihnya, "Kita akan kemana? Pestanya masih berlangsung!"

"Ke tempat jauh dari sini, lebih tenang, lagipula kita berdansa hampir setengah jam dan itu sangat melelahkan. Aku butuh ketenangan."

George mengernyit untuk sekian kalinya, tapi berusaha untuk tak bertanya kemana Fred akan membawanya.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Fred pelan.

George menyibak poni rambut yang sempat menutupi matanya, merasa tak percaya. Fred membawanya ke menara Astronomi Hogwarts, tepat saat bulan purnama bersinar terang dengan bintang-bintang berkilauan di sekitarnya.

Fred menoleh ke arah George, "Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali!" Fred tersenyum kecil melihat keantusiasan George tersebut, dia menepuk kepala George gemas. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kejutan ini," lanjutnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan tegap Fred.

"Syukurlah."

Suasana menjadi sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai obrolan lagi. "Hey," panggil George akhirnya sedikit jengah di situasinya sekarang.

" _Yes?_ " sahut Fred masih menatap ke langit kelam tersebut.

"Kenapa kau sangat mencintaiku? Kau tahu, masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana selain diriku yang malah separo _tomboy_ begini."

"Kau tidak mabuk, 'kan?" Fred dibalas tatapan nyalang George karena menanyakan itu, tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata George, Fred tidak berani untuk bercanda. "Aku.. tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

"Begini, Georgie," ujar Fred memulai, "aku hanya merasa kau yang paling tepat untukku, gadis terbaik."

George terlihat tak puas, "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Memangnya alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku, seperti apa?" tanya balik Fred.

"Banyak sekali alasan Fred, dimulai dari kau itu sangat baik-"

"-dan tampan."

"-oh diamlah, itu salah satu alasan. Aku tak melihat fisikmu saja seperti gadis-gadis centil di luar sana, aku hanya bisa merasa bahwa aku bisa melihat dan bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Dan alasanku hampir sama denganmu, Georgie," balas Fred tersenyum, memegang kedua tangan George, lalu meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri lalu dada George. "Aku melihatmu dari hatimu, dan hati kita serasa berhubungan."

"Yeah, kau benar, maaf sudah mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti ini."

"Itu tidak konyol sama sekali," balas Fred, "alasanku mencintaimu adalah.."

Fred terdiam sebentar sementara George sedikit menahan napasnya, Fred mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis kiri gadis itu. "Kau gadis yang kuat, tak mudah putus asa, dan memiliki kejahilan yang sama denganku, kau juga cantik–sangat cantik meskipun terlihat _tomboy_ , aku juga cinta hati polosmu itu. Seribu alasan pun tak akan cukup untuk menceritakan bagaimana aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya, George, menurutku kau gadis terbaik yang pernah aku miliki." Fred memandang lembut George, mengelus pipi tirus kekasihnya.

"Fred..?" George terlihat terkejut saat melihat cincin berwarna emas dengan permata putih tertempat indah di jari manis kirinya.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

" _Yes,_ George. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
